Empty Corpse
by Blueberry Night
Summary: Un extraño virus brota en Inglaterra. John debe tomar precauciones, pero la situación se le sale de las manos.


_Este fic participa del reto "Apocalipsis" del foro "I am Sherlocked"._ Los personajes le pertenecen a la BBC y nuestras almas a Mofftiss.

Esto es bien pero bien random :D Sólo les aviso, como impulsiva que soy me anoté en el reto y no tengo ni tiempo para respirar, porque tengo todos los exámenes finales del colegio... Y como se me acababa el plazo de entrega, le di furiosamente al lápiz y papel y... bueno, esto quedó ._.

A mi, por lo general, lo apocalíptico no me gusta mucho (me pone muy nerviosa y mando todo a la mierda), asi que mucha idea no tengo sobre estas cosas, y quería salir del estándar de apocalipsis zombie.

Bueno, ya. Lean! :D

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Empty Corpse<strong>_

Cuando John entró al 221B se sintió lo suficientemente seguro como para quitarse el barbijo que le cubría nariz y boca.

Antes de poder anunciar su llegada escuchó la radio de la sra. Hudson encendida. No le sorprendió, era ya costumbre. Era el horario de las noticias de la BBC, en donde informaban lo de siempre: investigaciones científicas, víctimas, medidas de protección... John sospechaba que no tenían nueva información y por eso repetían lo mismo todos los días.

-Acabo de llegar, sra. Hudson.

-John, querido, justo estaba por llevarles té -dijo la mujer con una bandeja en las manos con tazas y galletas.

John le sonrió y agradeció.

Diez minutos más tarde se encontraba sentado en su sillón frente a Sherlock.

El detective mantenía sus piernas extendidas y cruzadas por los tobillos, los ojos cerrados y sus manos en su pose característica de "no molesten, estoy pensando cosas más interesantes que tú"

En ocasiones así, John aprovechaba para mirar a su compañero: esta vez, comparado con las últimas dos semanas, había subido de peso. John no podía estar más contento, a pesar del infierno que era obligarle a Sherlock comer algo. Pero ahora era vital que lo hiciera.

También, a juzgar por el vaso sucio en la mesa, pudo saber que Sherlock había tomado su suplemento vitamínico. En resumen, John estaba bastante satisfecho.

Aunque habían veces en las que el doctor no podía dejar de sentirse inseguro. Hacía unos tres meses se había detectado un virus. No sabían de dónde provenía ni cómo surgió, sólo se sabía que era tan contagioso como un resfriado.

Afuera la gente estaba aterrorizada. Un mes después del "brote", el gobierno empezó a promocionar campañas de prevención. Como John trabajaba en el hospital, fue uno de los primeros en enterarse de los efectos que esta extraña enfermedad tenía sobre la gente: aislamiento, mirada ausente, pérdida de memoria, disminución del apetito. Hasta ahora, todas las víctimas habían muerto por inanición y deshidratación, porque las personas parecían perder toda capacidad o voluntad de hacer las cosas, y sólo se quedaban sentadas, o acostadas, sin hacer nada.

John tuvo la oportunidad de ver a uno de los enfermos una vez. Nunca sería capaz de borrar la impresión que le causó ver a esa mujer: estaba pálida, delgadísima, pura piel y hueso, ojerosa, parecía una momia. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero daban la sensación de ser de vidrio, no expresaban emoción alguna. Aquel virus le estaba pudriendo el cerebro.

Esa mujer había dejado de existir, era sólo un mero contenedor de órganos y sangre. Nada más.

Aún no se conocía qué lo provocaba, ni cómo se lo combatía, era esa la razón por la que John se esmeraba tanto en cuidar a Sherlock (ahora más que antes). Su compañero nunca había tenido mucho interés en su salud personal, pero ahora Sherlock empezó a prestar más atención a las exigencias de John, se alimentaba debidamente, tomaba todos los remedios y pastillas que le daba (por prevención), cada vez que salía a la calle utilizaba su barbijo y hasta dormía toda la noche.

Como recompensa, John le llevaba (furtivamente) algún órgano de la morgue.

Pero últimamente eso dejó de suceder, John casi no volvía al piso. La cantidad de gente que concurría al hospital era enorme, incrementaba con cada día que pasaba, y se necesitaba toda la ayuda de todos los médicos habidos y por haber. A veces John ni siquiera volvía para dormir. Como consecuencia, Sherlock se quedaba solo.

La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba metido en su palacio mental, o con e microscopio, pero su aburrimiento crecía dentro de él, y mientras más grande era, más le pesaba la ausencia de John.

A pesar de que John no estuviera para recordárselo, Sherlock seguía tomando sus vitaminas, seguía desayunando, almorzando y cenando.

Una de las pocas veces que John volvió al 221B fue para llevarse a la sra. Hudson. Esta vez, Sherlock tuvo la oportunidad de ver los efectos que este extraño virus le causaba a la gente.

Ese día ninguno de los dos habló y se fueron a dormir temprano.

Al día siguiente, cuando Sherlock despertó vio su desayuno preparado en la cocina. Pero John no estaba por ningún lado. Sherlock notó que cocinó a las apuradas, se había levantado temprano, y aún así no tuvo tiempo de comer nada. Mientras desayunaba, Sherlock esperaba que John pudiera hacerlo en el hospital.

Los días pasaban y Sherlock se moría de hastío. Lestrade ya no lo llamaba para ningún caso. Por supuesto, la gente sólo se preocupaba en conseguir cosas para subsistir, sus crímenes no superaban las peleas por robar algún negocio.

Inglaterra estaba entrando e crisis, las importaciones y exportaciones habían sido clausuradas por el riesgo de transmitir al resto del mundo la enfermedad.

Sherlock se divertía pensando en el humor de Mycroft al tener que trabajar con tanta gente.

Dos días después John por fin pudo regresar al 221B. Sherlock se sorprendió bastante del aspecto que tenía su compañero: todo desalineado, un poco despeinado y parecía 30 años más viejo. Pero a pesar de estar tan cansado, le sonrió a Sherlock cuando lo vio.

Si John no se estuviese durmiendo sobre la mesa, también se habría sorprendido de su compañero: parecía lleno de energía y había adquirido unas sospechosas dotes culinarias. Como se quedaba tanto tiempo solo no le quedaba más opción que aprender a cocinar.

-¿Quieres que toque algo? -hoy Sherlock estaba contento, tal vez era porque veía a John de nuevo.

-Claro, me encanaría.

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala de estar. John se sentó en su lugar y Sherlock colocó su violín bajo la barbilla. Notas tranquilas y alegres salían del instrumento, una hermosa improvisación de Sherlock.

John se dormía pero quería seguir escuchando. Pasaron unos minutos y no fue capaz de seguir aguantando. Recuerda que Sherlock lo vio cerrar los ojos y la música que escuchó en ese momento lo emocionó.

Después de tapar a John con una manta en su sillón, Sherlock se fue a dormir a su cuarto.

En la mañana, el detective se levantó temprano, quería ser él el que le preparara el desayuno a su amigo. Se vistió rápido y fue a la cocina.

Una vez estuvo listo todo, puso la taza y las tostadas sobre una bandeja y se dirigió al living, donde John aún dormía.

Sherlock no recuerda nunca haber sentido tal malestar. Se congeló en el lugar mientras su corazón se debatía entre detenerse o explotar de taquicardia.

Su estómago se contrajo y apoyó la bandeja sobre la mesita. Luego fue a buscar su tapado y bufanda azul, y así salir del 221B, dejando allí a ese ente vacío que antes era John.

* * *

><p>So sorrryyyyy! Don't hate me! Tenía que hacer algo así, mi necesidad de angst es mas grande que mi autocontrol (?<p>

En un principio iba a "matar" a Sherlock, pero preferí que sea John, y es muy probable que Sherlock me haya quedado un poco OoC ._. ustedes qué creen? Es que Sherlock es taaaaaan dificil! Ustedes sabrán... Bueno, espero lo hayan disfrutado (de la forma masoquista que se disfruta un fic angst) y tengan un buen dia :D

Review?

(pd: para los que están leyendo el otro fic Johnlock, el de las 30 palabras, no lo abandoné, solo... things about time and imagination)


End file.
